


Lil bit of smooshin

by Ditsy



Category: Eastwoodhigh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditsy/pseuds/Ditsy
Summary: Idk I just really want someone to hol d m e





	Lil bit of smooshin

“I feel like you hate this as much as I do”  
Charlie turns to the slightly shorter, raven haired girl beside him, she looks up and quirks her eyebrow.  
“No shit Sherlock”  
Charlie snorts “wanna go get ice cream?”  
“It’s 2am” She replies, Viv -the girl- is standing with Charlie against a wall in a crowded room. Well dressed men and women snake their way around the room to study the various texts, blown up and framed around the place. They bustle around this small place in a way that makes it look like a river of noise and fabric, yet there’s a noticeable blank space around Charlie and Viv, who are not so discreetly avoided.  
Charlie, in his bow tie and waistcoat, looks as though he could belong here.  
Vivian, in her cargo boots and black lipstick, strikes a more rebellious figure.

“So whAT it’s 2am? Ice cream is forever, not just for Christmas”  
“What?”  
“It’s a British thing, so” he nudged her “wanna go?”

Vivian nods, he takes her hand and strides through the crowd who part like the Red Sea before him. They stumble out of the building and into the cold night air, people are still streaming in and out, enjoying vibrant conversations about poetry.  
“Please don’t make me hang out with hipsters again”  
“Sure thing” Charlie replies, tired and dazed.

The couple turn their backs to this hellhole and make their way back to campus, across the street there’s a wooded park. The leaves of the trees rustle gently in the wind, speaking to each other in the moonlight. Charlie and Viv walk side by side, their hands clasped together still. Charlie stops briefly under a lamppost to tie his shoe, Viv giggles and pushes on his shoulders while he’s stooped down, He struggles up against her and grabs her arms to pull her into a smothering hug. Smiling all the while.

“Okay, okay I’m sorry” Viv laughs, her face pressed into his chest “now lemme go”.  
Charlie hugs her tighter, all she can hear is his gentle, heavy breathing. Viv tilts her chin upwards so her face is over Charlie’s shoulder. She breathes with him in silence for a moment, before pushing away and looking him in the eyes.

Charlie’s soft green eyes are barely visible in the glare of the moon but they glisten with tears that roll down his cheeks. Viv smiles, reaching up on her tiptoes and almost bringing her lips to his, instead she presses her forehead against his. Their noses smoosh together.  
“You okay?”  
Charlie nods.  
“You know shooting stars, remind me of you. Because they’re falling hard, and I’m falling too”  
Vivian hears this and rolls her eyes  
“You literally took that off the wall at the gala thing”  
Charlie laughs “whoops”

There’s an awkward silence before Viv answers.

“


End file.
